We propose to establish a Molecular Biology Research Support System at Baylor consisting of a data base machine interfaced through a pre-existing network to a system if distributed intelligent workstations. The data base machine will manage several large scientific data bases and the intelligent workstations will provide a large number of researchers with analytical software tools required for efficient support of on-going research projects.